1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing data security by preventing access to the circuits extending from a unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,281 (Young) shows a system in which data security is achieved by locking a cover in place over a locking structure attached to a connector. The connector is of a type which has two faces oriented in opposite directions, one of which can be attached to another cable while the other is attached to a system unit. A number of electrical contacts in the two faces are wired to each other and to wires in a cable extending from the body of the connector between the two faces. After the cable is attached to the system unit by means of a first pair of screws extending through the connector, with the first connector face plugged into an external port of the system unit, the locking structure is fastened over the second connector face with a second pair of screws operating in threaded holes in the first pair of screws. Then a cover is slid over the locking structure and locked in place.
The Young reference discloses a device which can only be used with the unusual type of connector described above. The device described in the present invention is configured for use with more common kinds of connectors having a wire cable extending from the body of the connector in a direction opposite to that of a single face having electrical contacts. While in the device disclosed in the Young reference the locking structure and cover are fastened in place over the second connector face, in the configurations described in the present application, the locking structure and cover are fastened in place over the cable extending from the connector. The Young reference disclosed device requires that the locking structure must be fastened in place by additional screws before the cover is installed, both of the configurations described herein use the hardware provided to hold the connector in place on the system unit for this purpose. In the first embodiment described in this application, this function is provided by slipping a pair of slotted tabs under the heads of screws otherwise used to hold the connector in place. In the second embodiment this function is provided by a pair of tabs operating under a pair of rotatable bails otherwise used to hold the connector in place.
Our application, Ser. No. 762,142, filed concurrently herewith and having a common assignee and entitled "Means for Locking Cables and Connector Ports" describes modifications to devices and to cable assemblies to allow the locking of the cables to the devices by means of the locking mechanisms holding the device covers in place. The invention described herein may be used as an optional upgrade, i.e. the locking covers of this invention can be installed on a system, without modification to the system or its cable assemblies.
Our application, Ser. No. 762,138, filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the same assignee as this application and entitled "Device-port Locking Covers" describes locking covers configured to be used on unused external device ports where a terminator (a connector wherein certain contacts are interconnected contacts) is not required. The invention described herein is configured to be used where an external cable or a terminator is connected to a port. The specific circuitry within a device determines whether it is required at an unused external port.